Lets Forget About It
by catabrenfan
Summary: Mercedes feel hurt after what she saw happening between her boyfriend and her best friend. Would Mercedes be able to forgive any of them?
1. Chapter 1

Sam couldn't believe what was happening, he was signing the papers for his divorce  
_"Cedes, we don't have to do this,I think we should talk about it."_ Sam said breaking the silence  
_"No there's nothing you or Tina can say to change my mind"_ replied Mercedes.  
ever since Mercedes found Sam and Tina kissing in her kitchen she could not believe how betrayed she felt. Stabbed in the back. Wasn't Tina with Mike Chang, did he know about this.  
Mercedes finished signing her papers. When she looked up she saw that Sam hadn't signed anything.  
_"Sam you have to sign the damn papers"_ Mercedes said with annoyance in her voice.  
_"No I don't"_ replied Sam _"Look Mercedes I love you, and kissing Tina was the worst thing that ever happened to me, Okay? I was just lonely I mean you and Santana are always working at the boutique, then Tina came over, and we drank some Brown liquor so I guess our loneliness just go to is. That kiss meant nothing to me Cedes,honestly. "_  
Mercedes looks Sam in the eye, for some reason she was able to tell whether he was telling the truth or lying to her.  
_"Did you like it?"_ Asked Mercedes  
_"No!"_ Sam replied _"I don't care how many kisses she gives me I won't like, love, or want them. I only want you"_  
Mercedes tried to resist but deep down under all the rage and hurt, she still did love Sam with all her might no matter what happened.  
_"I think I need some time to think Sam, this is all to much for one day"_  
Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding  
_"But that does not change my mind about this divorce, I'm going to keep the paper. signed."_  
Mercedes walked out of Sam's apartment and into her car. Sam watched her as she inserted the key, turned on the ignition, and drove off.  
He needed to figure out a way that he could prove to her that the kiss him an Tina shared really did mean nothing. He didn't even know why he kissed her in the first place, he sure knew it wasn't because he had feelings for her. He only thanks God that it didn't go to far or Mercedes will never even think about him nor Tina for the rest of her life.  
He looked over to the clock on the night stand it read '9:15 PM' although he was not tired, Sam decided to get some sleep hopefully by tomorrow Mercedes made up her mind and agreed to try to start fresh.

_**Hey guys, this is my second Fan fiction. I will be adding several chapters to this story every week or few days. I have lots of ideas that I would like to share with all of you very soon. Please leave your reviews! Thank You for reading.!**_  
_**~ Catherine°•·***_


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes woke up the next day exhausted. She got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom, as she stood in front of the mirror she could see white streak mark on her cheeks and she had red eyes. She cried herself to sleep again.

It has been a few weeks since she walked in on her boyfriend and best friend making out in her kitchen. She broke up with sam, but she could not get him to stop texting her.

Today was her birthday, she was turning 22 and she wanted to make it an awesome day, she was officially over Sam and Tina. All she wanted to do was Party.

Mercedes jumped into her bath tub and took a quick shower. When she got out she put on the perfect birthday look.

She wore a Burgundy Colored sleeve less dress that stopped just above mid thigh, with beige 6 inch heels

Her hair was bone strait and her make up was a golden godess eye look with nude lip gloss.

To finish off the look she put a golden belt around her waist and sprayed a bit of Victoria's secret 'pure seduction' body spray.

Just as she was brushing her hair one last time her phone beeped, then again, and again, and again...

It was a text from Santana, Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel

'_Happy Birthday sis your a dream, I love you'_. Read the text from Quinn

_' Thanks Que. I love you too.'_ Replied Mercedes

_'Happy Birthday wheezy, get ready because tonight we's getting fired up'._ Read the text from Santana

'_Can't wait hopefully I'll be the on doing a body shot on you, LOL'_ Replied Mercedes

_'Always ;)'_. Santana's reply read.

She sent thank you's an I love you's to everyone who wished he a happy birthday then she got his text.

'_Hey Mercy, I just wanted to say happy birthday, and May all your wishes come true. Maybe later on we can meet later for lunch I have a suprise. I love you'_

Mercedes rolled her eyes at another one of Sam's useless plans. Ever since they broke up , sam has been sending her chocolates, flowers, songs on the radio. It was all sweet but Mercedes did not want any of that she wanted to move on from sam not get dragged back to him, but how could she do that when all she did was TRY to ignore Sam.

A knock on Mercedes car door scared her. She didn't realize she zoned out. it was Santana.

' Yo wheezy I've been knocking on this damn window for the past 3 minutes!' Santana said

'Sorry Santana, I was thinking' mercedes replied getting out her car ans started walking with Santana to the boutique.

' about what. Alright hell no, please do not tell me you were thinking about guppy lips again'

Mercedes looked always

' Mercedes come on! It's your birthday your suppose to be celebrating not moping and having second thoughts about fish face again and girl chang.'

' I know Santana but I just miss them so much, I woke up this morning saying that I was done with Sam and Tina but how can I 'be done' when it means losing my Best friend and the love of my life?'

'Alright whatever Aretha, before you get me even more pissed on YOUR birthday, why don't I tell you how sexy you look today, love the strait hair.'

' why thank you Santana'

The girls giggled and made their way into their clothing boutique only for Mercedes to be stopped as she entered the store by a bunch of cries that yelled 'SUPRISE!'

Everything was perfect at this exact moment, all she needed was a couple of friends and she will be alright. At least she hoped.

**Hey you guys sorry I haven't been writing lately, I had and still have a lot of things going on right now. I've decided to change the story line a bit, instead of Sam and Mercedes being married, they're just dating instead, and they don't get a divorce they break up. I changed it because I had better ideas with them dating instead of them being a married couple. I will still be posting new chapters sorry for any mistakes or confusion, I tried my Best. Thank you so much for reading, please review. Thanks.**

**~Catherine°•***


	3. Chapter 3

The party was in full swing. Their was lots of love and drinks being passed around. For the first time in weeks, Mercedes had not thought about Sam or Tina.

Although customers came in once in a while, they still had fun. Now they were opening presents, and Mercedes was on the last gift. Brittany's gift.

_"Here you go Cedes"_ said Brittany _"this is a gift from Me and Lord tubbington, he said sorry he couldn't make it but he had to finish packing for his trip to Mexico... his flight leaves at 4:00 tonight."_ Said Britt and she gave a bright smile.

Mercede opened the gift to find several palettes of makeup, liquid and gel eyeliner, mascara, and tons of tubes of Lip gloss and lipstick.

_"Oh my God Brittany, thank you so Much. I love it!"_ Said Mercedes and she gave Brittany a hug and giggled as Brittany kissed her cheek.

They went back to drinking and laughing and trying not to get over drunk so that they can still be human for later that night until the door of the boutique opened.

Slowly in walked Tina. Everything froze, an everyone just stared at Tina. You couldn't cut the tension with a chainsaw.

_"Hey guys, what's going on?"_ Said Tina, her voice shaking. She had no idea they were having a little celebration for 'cedes. It was 1:30pm, the time she usually goes in to work at the boutique.

_"Well we were having a good time. But I guess now we have to enter things because the nightmare befor e Christmas strolled in"_ Santana said eyeing Tina's all black outfit.

_" Santana!"_ Said Quinn

_"What?!"_ She replied.

_"Look, I know you guys may still be mad at me but... You know what, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you guys because it has nothing to do with you!"_ Said Tina getting annoyed that everyone always found a way to intervene in the situation between her and Mercedes.

_"It concerns us very much, we are Mercedes' friends and we will always have her back instead of stabbing it like some people"_ rachel said putting her wine down.

_"Oh my fucking God! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!"_ Said Tina

_"Till your throat starts bleeding"_ said Santana

Tina rolled her eyes.

_"Cedes, I'm sorry okay! I'm say it a thousand times if I have to. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! Your my best friend, why would I do somethin Like this on purpose, I was drunk and lonely an I - I lost it..."_

_"You were lonely and you decided to go after MY man!?" Mercedes said_

_"Does that seem right to you, you're still going to look like the bad guy, and I know damn well that this kiss went on for more than just a few seconds because Sam told me, he might be the only one that is being honest" _

_"Why did you kiss him!" _Said Quinn

_"BECAUSE MIKE BROKE UP WITH ME OKAY! I - I'm pregnant. When I told him he said that I was such a bitch for trying to ruin his life, he had a whole career of dance ahead of him and wasn't going to let that go for a baby. I begged him to stay an I told him I didn't mean to get pregnant. He was m-my everything, an I lost him. I have NOBODY!' My parents passed away in a car accident, my so called soulmate left me, and now my best friend won't even talk to me for a drunken mistake I made. Cedes, I'm so sorry. I love you so much... I - I need you, more than ever... Please." _

At this point Tina was sobbing. Quinn and Mercedes an Rachel had tears running down their cheeks but Santana was being strong.

Tina gently wiped her tears, and gently said "_well, I clearly as that I'm not wanted here right now so, I'll leave. Happy Birthday Cedes." And which that said, she walked out. _

_"What a joke"_ said Santana

"She's pregnant... I can't believe it." Said Quinn

Mercede felt like the worst best friend ever, her friend as pregnant and she didn't even notice. She was in pain and all she worried about was Sam.

_"Guys, I Better go" she_ said

_"Your not going to chase girl Chang are you?"_ Said Santana

_"No San, I'm giving home to get ready for tonight, meet me at my house at 8:00"_

_"Got you,girl. Don't forget, I'm bringing all of the the boys, so whatever happens, be prepared" said Quinn_

_**AAAHHHA! I finally updated this story. Anyways, what do you guys think?! Do you love it? Hate it? Do you tthink Mercedes should give Tina a second chance? Do you think Sam would or should make an appearance at Mercedes' party? Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**~Catherine·°•***_


	4. Addressing Confusion About The Story

**Addressing any confusion.**

**So,in chapter one I did start out by saying that Sam and Mercedes were going to get a divorce giving the idea that they were a married couple but, in chapter 2, I decided to change it and make them just a couple. So, they are not married, they did not get a divorce they just broke up, and they are not engaged. I'm sorry for any confusion to you readers if I didn't make it clear enough but, in the future, Mae sure you read my little note I always leave at the end of each chapter just in case if I changed something or if I added anything or what I will be adding. Thank you so much for reading and all the reviews I really appreciate it. I am trying my best to make this the most interesting fanfiction as much a possible. So, yeah. :) :) :)**

**P.s sorry if you thought this was another chapter added to the story ;)**

**~Catherine°•***


	5. Chapter 4

All the girls got ready at Mercedes' house. The helped each other with makeup, hair and outfit choices. Bad Blood by Taylor Swift boomed through the beats.

" I really hope their is no drama tonight" said Quinn

"I agree" replied Rachel

"If girl Chang and fish lips make a show or decide to suck each others faces, I swear I'm going all Lima heights on them" said Santana

Mercedes let out a sigh

" Guys, and we please not talk about them. I already let you guys invite then to my party the least you can do is just have fun and not worry about them. If they do want to do those things, they can. It's none of our business." All the girls stayed quiet. Deep down they knew that Mercedes was still hurting but she was slowly getting over it.

Brittany turned up the music. "SO BABY NOW WE GOT PROBLEMS AND I DON'T THINK WE CAN SOLVE THEM..."

DING DONG DING DONG

Sam was awaken by the loud shrill of his door bell. Ever since Mercedes broke up with him, he's been a wreck. Tina wouldn't leave him alone. He could have sworn that she thought they were a couple. He has isolated himself from any events and today's is Mercedes' birthday party.

He put on a shirt and made his way to the front door. Knelt he opened it, he was greeted with his best friends puck, finn, Artie and Tina...

WHY IS SHE HERE?! Thought Sam

"Hey guys" he said

"Dude, why aren't you dressed, we have to leave to hot momma's party soon" asked puck

"Yeah, about that. I don't think I should do" said Sam

"Why not DUDE?!" Asked Finn

"Don't think it's a good idea" Sam said as he maid his way to the kitchen

"Come on Sam. It will be fun" Said Tina "Even tho there ha been some chaos, we have to go and celebrate. We were invited"

Sam still looked unsure

"Please Sam, do it for me" Tina Said batting her eyelashes and stroking his arm

Sam moved away

"Dude, your going. Get dressed" said puck

Sam obeyed and started walking to his room when Tina Said

"Do you need any help?" With a glint in her eyes "you know, getting dressed" she added

"No thanks, I'll manage" he replied walking away

SHE'S GONE BAT SHIT CRAZY Sam thought

"Diva sorry again for not being able to make it to your party" said Kurt

"It's okay, Kurt" replied Mercedes as she said in the limo on he way to the club with her friends.

Kurt was recently in New York becoming a Broadway star. He was able to make it to California because tonight was his first show an he was the star.

" I wish you the best and hopefully that bitch Tina doesn't ruin anything" said Kurt dangerously

"I don't know, we'll see. Our I'm going to let you go. We're here"

"Okay, have a great time and Send me tons of pictures"

"I will. Bye" she hung up and mad her way outside the limo

Once she stepped out, she was greeted with the faces of the boys and Sam and Tina. Mercedes felt a little jealousy when she saw Sam and Tina's arms looped together but pushed it behind her. She greeted the group but walked past Sam and Tina. As the group was making their way inside, then were stopped by the shrill of a familiar voice.

"HEY! HEY, WAIT!"

The group turned around and all gasped and ran to the person to embrace them. The whole group was filled with joy except for Tina who wanted to burst in tears an punch the person at the same time. She froze when they made their way to her.

"Hello Tina" Said the person

"Mike" she replied coldly

**I finally uploaded. I know it took forever and it might not be the best chapter but, I felt really bad for nnot uploading anything in a while. This story has over 2,000 Views! Thank You guys so much! Thank you to anyone who has ever read my story, reviewed, favored and followed. Things like that keeps me motivated to continue writing. I'll try to upload chapter 5 soon.**

**What's going to happen between Tina and Mike? Is Tina CRUSHING on Sam? Will Sam and Mike talk? Will Mike and Mercedes talk? Sam and Mercedes? Mercedes and Tina? Tina and Sam? SO MANY POSSOBILITIES AHHHHHH!**

**~ Catherine °•***


End file.
